


the time we have left together

by Newtblythe



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drowning, F/M, Roy is a bad person, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtblythe/pseuds/Newtblythe
Summary: In Anne's world, if you look at your soulmate's arm, there is a number.The number means days.The days until your soulmate's death.And in Gilbert's arm is the number 834.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	the time we have left together

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of drowning
> 
> I don't know if this is a trigger warning, but I want you all to be safe.

831

The students who were going to Queens next year, were at Miss. Stacy’s house. It was a little small for the amount of students were on there, but they found a place to study, since the school burned. Anne and Gilbert were sitting together, talking about what had happened to the school. They both were furious about it, it held sweet and not so sweet memories.

Then Gilbert started talking about how he didn’t want to be a country doctor, since he would have to deliver death sentences, instead of making people feel better. Anne thought of the time when they were walking on the field and he had told her the same thing.

“Can I borrow your pen?” He asked her suddenly.

As she was about to give it to him, she noticed there was something on his arm, as she tried to look closer into it she saw what it was and her heart felt heavy. How could this be? No. Gilbert was not her soulmate. No, his soulmate was Winnie, it must be her. But that was the least of her problems.

In their world, destiny chooses your soulmate, although not in the kindest way. If you saw one of their arms, the own person could not see it, Anne couldn’t see her own. What was on their arms was numbers.

Numbers that counted the days until your soulmate’s death.

And in Gilbert’s arm was the number 834.

“Um, Anne?” He asked, looking at her.

Anne snapped back to reality, which she wished wasn’t true. “What?” She asked, forgetting what he had asked her for,

“May I borrow your pen?” Oh yeah right.

She gave it to him, and that’s when Ruby came with Jane, Jane was annoyed at Ruby for doing geometry into hearts. But she didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, not even when they brought up Winnie and Gilbert looked at her to see her reaction. She felt she couldn’t breathe, like she was drowning, and there was no one to help her get out of there.

“Anne?” Gilbert whispered, she turned at him and saw the concern and kindness in his eyes. She looked around and felt all of her friends' eyes on her, she awkwardly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. What had happened?

Miss. Stacy walked to her and said. “Anne, are you alright? You were crying.”

Oh, so that had happened. God that was embarrassing. She nodded and lied by telling her she just felt stressed. Miss. Stacy seemed to believe her and walked away, leaving Anne alone with her unpleasant thoughts.

•••

829

She thought about this for the next couple of days. Gilbert couldn’t die in two years. No, he would live a long and happy life, the soulmate thing was lying and just wanted her to be scared, or maybe she had read it wrong and she missed some numbers. Yeah, that was probably it.

But the next time she saw him it read 832, and that’s when she knew her fears were true.

“Hey, are you okay?” Gilbert asked, looking at her in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just nervous for the Queens exams. Where is Delphine?” She asked trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

“Bash went out with her,” He said. “I’m not sure when they will be back.”

“Oh.” She hoped another excuse would come to her.

He gazed at her, and he looked awkward.

“Well, I just wanted to say hi to her, good day, Gilbert.” She said finally, she started heading towards the door to leave behind this awkward conversation that only broke her heart more since she knew the truth of his fate.

He walked towards her. “Anne, wait.”

She stopped, not wanting to turn around, but she still gave in.

“Don’t you want to stay for a while?” He waited for her to respond but she didn’t have any, so he continued. “We can study together.”

She considered it, but only that, why was the universe so mean to her? She didn’t have to know the information that Gilbert was her soulmate and that he would die in two years. She wished she could go back in time and never look at his arm, although that would be impossible.

“No, I’m sorry.” She started to leave, but she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes pleading her to stay. This only broke her heart, and couldn’t take it anymore. “Gilbert, I can’t stay.”

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

She wanted to tell him, to tell him they were soulmates, to tell him they only had two years to be together, to do what they wanted. But she didn’t, it would only hurt her more once he was gone, so she would ignore him, it would be difficult, but it would hurt less for both of them.

Carefully she grabbed his hand so he wouldn’t be holding her arm. She felt how he went tense and she got confused. “I’m fine, really, I’m just stressed, that’s all.”

“Are you going to the bonfire after the tests?”

“Yes, will you go?”

“If I have time, I guess I’ll go, I will visit Winnie and her parents.”

Anne nodded and smiled shyly, to then realize that she was still holding his hand. She let go and finally got out of the house.

•••

11

The next two years were torture for Anne, since the day at the bonfire she hadn’t talked to him much. She had heard that he would marry Winnie, and she wrote a note to him telling him she loved him and he was her soulmate. The letter never arrived to his hands, and in part she was grateful for that. But even though he didn’t marry Winnie. She decided to become distant from him so when he died it would hurt less. She had known she loved Gilbert after the bonfire, and not only since she knew he was her soulmate, she loved him longer than that, but she had been blind.

She then met Roy some months later and then started courting. She knew that he loved her, and she hoped to feel the same way, so that her feelings for Gilbert would go away. She pretended to love him and eventually she was surrounded by her lies, not happy but convinced that she loved Roy and not Gilbert.

She was coming home in Queens; she had finally finished it and won the Avery medal. Gilbert has also gone to Queens, and he also tried to talk to her a few times, one day she couldn’t take it anymore and told him they should break their truce and be rivals again, he stemmed to like that, but she also saw something else in his eyes. She didn’t quite know what it was, and since then he hadn’t talked to her much.

When she finally arrived at Green Gables, she immediately went to Marilla and Matthew and hugged them with all her feelings. She explained to them how school had gone, and how she now had a beau.

“Is it Gilbert?” Marilla asked hopefully.  
Anne’s heart fell at the thought. “No, his name is Roy, he is supposed to come here tomorrow so you can meet him.”

Marilla looked surprised and a little disappointed. Matthew held her hand. “As long as he treats you well and you’re happy with him, I won’t have any problems with him.” Anne smiled at him.

Only 14 more days…

•••

5

Mrs. Lynde came into view, almost running. Anne was reading in the kitchen waiting for Roy to come downstairs so they could go visit Charlottetown. Matthew and Marilla seemed to not like him that much, but tolerated him for her sake.

Anne saw Mrs. Lynde coming and immediately stood up, feeling something was wrong as Mrs. Lynde entered Marilla came behind Anne.

“Rachel? Whatever is the matter?” She asked.

“You might want to sit for this, especially you, Anne.” Said Mrs. Lynde.

Anne sat, shaking.

“Gilbert is very sick, the doctors say he has only a couple of days to live.” She mumbled.  
Anne felt how the walls threatened to close, even though she already knew that his death was close. She felt stuck between the walls and felt how they were leaving her breathless. 

She stood up and went upstairs to her room; she sat down in a chair close to her window, and looked at the tree outside, the tree that was always there for her when she needed it.  
She thought getting away from him would hurt her less, but at the moment, now that she knew that he only had 8 days to live, it hurt more. She regretted not spending time with him, and that he would die not knowing that she loved him.

So quickly she left a very shocked Roy who asked. “Where are you going?” To which she didn’t respond, all she could think about was Gilbert, so she rubbed, she ran like her whole life depended on it.

The only thing that kept her going was him, so she went faster.

When she arrived, she quickly fixed her hair a little, since when she ran it became a wild nest. Then she knocked on the door, her heart pounding at the thought of seeing him, and because of the trip.

Bash opened the door, and a sad smile appeared on his face. “Anne of Green Gables, I suppose you come here for Gilbert?” She could only nod.

So she came in and asked him where Gilbert was, he told her and she went to the room, saying a quick hello to Delphine, who now walked and talked a little.

When she entered his room, she could feel the sickness on it. And there he was. Gilbert.  
Her heart broke when she watched the state he was in. His skin paler than usual, some of his bones were starting to show through his skin, he looked so skinny, his curls were damp with sweat from the fever, and his eyes closed.

She walked up to him and sat on a chair close to the bed, where she guessed Bash had sat on before. She couldn’t help but grab his arm and turn it only to see an 8 on it.

He was not going to make it.

Anne grabbed his hand and started making circles with her thumb. Hoping it would comfort him. Hoping it would send a sign that she was here.

It seemed to work.

“Anne?” He asked, squinting his eyes.

“Gilbert.” She said, smiling while saying his name. “How are you feeling?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“Horrible, how are you?” he asked looking at her and smiling. Why was he smiling when he was like this?

“I’m fine. Did the doctor said anything at all?” She insisted.

“Not much, at least that I noticed. I was not very focused when he was talking, plus he went away with Bash.” He told her, looking tired suddenly.

She glared at him, regret coming to greet her. She shouldn’t have avoided him, she should have been with him, even if it would hurt the whole journey and more at the end. She should have been by his side, doing things they both liked, arguing about spelling, taking about books they both liked, it didn’t have to be romantic, they could just be friends and still hang out together. But now looking at him like this she regretted pushing him away from her life, thinking it would hurt less when the time came, now instead, it hurt more, because she realized how much she would miss him, how much she cared about him, even after not talking that much after two years.

Anne felt Gilbert’s finger rubbing her cheek, and she noticed she was crying. He took the tear that was rolling down her face. She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, like he knew he only had 8 days to live. He gave her a reassuring smile, like telling her it’s okay.

She didn’t want to lose him. Not yet. If anyone deserved a long life full of happiness, it was Gilbert.

“Gilbert, I’m so sorry.” She said to him.

He looked at her curious look. “What for?”

“For not being there, for leaving you alone. I’m sorry.”

He gave her a sad smile, “Hey, it’s all good. But Anne, I have to know, why did you stopped talking to me?” his smile disappeared.

She looked at him, knowing that if she told him the truth, he would know that they were soulmates. This would change their relationship, maybe for better or for worse. She hoped it was the first option.

So instead she showed him her arm. He saw the look in her eyes and turned his gaze down and glared at it, his face emotionless.

She worried that he didn’t like her, that she had just ruined their relationship, that he would now be the one to want to keep her away from his life.

And it would hurt more than him dying.

She pulled her arm away from him and looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. Gilbert just stared at the wall. She started to leave, ashamed, but he felt her pulling her arm.

“Anne, why didn’t you tell me?”

Anne stayed silent. Silent tears falling through her cheeks.

“Was it something I did?”

She now turned. “No, I just thought it would change our relationship.” She said in part lying.  
He seemed to think for a little while. “Do you know why I didn’t marry Winnie?”

She shook her head.

“Because I was in love with someone else. And that was you, Anne.”

She cried even more now. All those years she thought he didn’t love her but now she knew. She should have told him, so she now wouldn’t have her heart full of regret.

She stood there for a while, in the silence that was now between them, she still loved him, but now there was also Roy, he was a good person, just not as good as Gilbert, but Gilbert deserves better. She walked over to him, sat in the chair and grabbed his hands.

“I was in love with you too.” She smiled at him through her tears.

She noticed how his smile fell a little when she said “was.”

“I met someone else.” She explained to him.

“What?” He now looked hurt, and it was one of the worst things she has ever seen in her life.

“His name is Roy, he’s a good person. We met in Queens.” She said.

He just stared at the floor, his eyes telling more than his mouth. There was a combination of hurt, happiness, sadness, and anger. She had never seen him like that.

“I’m sorry.” And she started to leave again.

“Can you come again tomorrow?” She heard him ask.

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. “Sure.”

As she went downstairs she saw Roy, who was looking at Bash with a very well hidden disgust.

“Roy, what are you doing here?” She asked him.

“Well, wondering where you were. You left me with no explanation.” He responded.

“Sorry, we can go now.” She said.

“Are we still going to Charlottetown?”

“I don’t think so, I want to be here in Avonlea tomorrow, how about we see the Lake of Shining Waters.”

•••

3

“Roy, for the last time, he’s just a friend, and he is sick, why can’t I come and visit him?” She argued with him for the 6th time since yesterday.

Roy has been complicated. It was obvious that he was jealous, even though she had only spent yesterday’s afternoon with Gilbert and only that. All they did was talking, avoiding the whole soulmate subject, since both of them didn’t know how to quite feel about it.

Anne went to the Lacroix/Blythe’s house in the morning to see Gilbert and avoid Roy, but as most of the times, bad luck showed up with Roy. Now they were fighting in the kitchen, again.

“I’m visiting and you want to see some friends of yours.”

“He is sick, why can’t you understand? Bash needs help with Delphine and Gilbert, since he needs to run the farm, and he can’t do all of those in his own.”

He stared at her, and she knew he was angry. “Fine, go on with your friend.”

She watched him leave the house and went to Gilbert’s room. Her heart already hurting because of the state she would see him in. When she entered, he looked worse than two days ago.

“Hey,” She said to him. “How are you feeling today?”

“Are you okay?” Gilbert asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I heard yelling downstairs.”

They should have gone outside.

“Oh, well, I had a fight with Roy, but that’s not important.” The freckled girl answered awkwardly.

“Was it because of me?” He asked, already knowing the answer by looking at her eyes.

She knew that he would know if she was lying, so she told him what he had said.

He looked at her arm and then at her. “I’m sorry. You should not be fighting with him because of me. Go with him.”

She stared at him. “No, why would I want to go with him now? I want to be here, with you.” She said the last part meaning it.

She saw how he quickly glanced at her lips and then at the floor. She wanted to tell him, that she still loved him, but then she would prove to Roy that he had been right, and she didn’t want that to happen.

“Ok then, Anne-girl.” He smiled.

“I like that.” She smiled with him. Only 5 more days…

“You know what? We should do things we both like to do.” He told her, excitement coming to light his eyes.

“I’d love to, but Gilbert in case you don’t remember you are sick. How are we going to do anything when you are like this? I don’t think it will be very healthy for you.”

“It doesn’t have to necessarily be outside, we can do it here.” He seemed so happy that Anne wasn’t able to say no.

“Ok, what do you want to do.”

“Can you maybe tell me a story, I like the way you tell them.”

“You’re not mocking me are you?” She asked faking the sadness in her voice.

His face suddenly became worried. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m just messing with you.” She smiled.

She stood up and walked away to go search for a book.

“Where are you going?” He suddenly asked her.

She stopped surprised. “To grab a book. Where else would I go?” Not with Roy for sure.

“No, I want to hear one of yours.” He said.

“What do you mean?” The red-headed looked at him curiously.

“Come on, Anne-girl, I know you make up stories. Tell me one of those” He smiled.

“They are childish.” She gazed at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

“Good.” He grinned at her, and the brightness of his smile was enough for her to start.

•••

0

She finally had broken things with Roy, whom now was more annoyed because of her visits. He was jealous, and Anne understood that, the problem was that he didn’t understand her, he just wanted to spend time with her and got mad when she told him she would visit Gilbert.  
She confronted him in the kindest way possible; it ended on them having another fight in which Anne snapped at him and left Green Gables with her blood boiling.

So she decided to go to Gilbert, to tell him another story and maybe how she felt about him…

Now in his room Anne felt a nervousness floating in her stomach, is this what you felt when you were about to admit your feelings to the boy you liked for two years?

“Hey, you ok?” asked Gilbert concerned, sitting in his bed.

She glanced at his eyes. “Yeah.” she said sitting down in the chair.

“You sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you just look a little anxious.” He knew her so well.

She beamed and decided to tell him now, before it was too late for him, besides she had a feeling that if she didn’t tell him now, there won’t be another opportunity until he died.

“I want to talk to you about something.” She gazed at his hand, controlling herself to not grab it.

“I do too.” He replied.

She studied him in confusion and wonder, her heart started to beat faster.

“You go first.” She said to him.

“No, you go.”

For Anne, it was easy to talk, to put everything she wanted to say in such large words, to make it complicated and romantic, she was never without words. But at this moment, she couldn’t talk, questions filling up her head. What if he doesn’t feel the same after all these years? Was he in love with someone else? Could we not be soulmates after all? Will it hurt more if he says yes or no?

The last question terrified her. Losing him had become a nightmare that followed her day and night, all those 834 days. If he said no, then she would only be hurt because of that, if he said yes it would hurt more when he was gone.

It would hurt either way.

She stopped thinking about the hurt, and let her heart enjoy the little time they had together in real life, they could continue to enjoy it when she died and joined him in heaven. For now they had each other, and that’s all that mattered.

So she gathered all her bravery and said the three simple words than yet had so much power and meaning.

“I love you.”

He didn’t even flinch; he stared at her. She looked at the eyes she had learned to love two years ago. His hazel eyes that were a mix between green and brown. When she looked at them, she always thought about the forest, the wood of the trees and the green plants that laid everywhere, forming a castle. She always loved the forest since it was like her home, it never judged her and allowed her to play, sing and dance, it allowed her to be herself.

Just like Gilbert.

He finally gazed at her in surprise. “You do? Even after all these years?”

“Yes, and it hasn’t stopped.” She murmured.

“I never stopped loving you either, Carrots.” He had the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen.

She went up to him, sat down in his bed and planted a kiss on his now dry forehead. The fever had gone down. She grabbed his hands into hers.

He let go of one just to touch her softly in the cheek. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. No words needed.

Anne kissed him back surprised. Loving how his lips felt in hers and wanting to be like this with his. Always. Both not being able to believe that they were each other’s.

They both had waited for this for a long time, and it had finally happened, both enjoying it. For a moment, they didn’t care about what the future had for them. They just cared about each other at the moment.

They let go and gazed at each other, both started smiling and giggling. Anne put her forehead in his, while at the same time putting her arms around him.

“You know, even if we weren’t soulmates, I would still love you.” She grinned at him.

He stared at her like she was the world, like she was everything he could have ever wanted, like she was a miracle or an angel.

A few moments later, they heard a knock on the door and it opened. It was Bash.

He stopped when he saw them and then said. “Finally, I win!” And started dancing.  
Anne looked at Gilbert confused and he just smiled in response, I’ll tell you later. She giggled kissing him on the cheek. They heard an inhuman noise coming out of Bash, who now was also jumping.

They laughed and then Bash finally calmed down. “See, Blythe, I told you all these years, and you denied it, never lie to my face ever again.” he said smiling.

He then looked at Anne. “Anne, the boy is here.” He said, not caring about him.  
Anne’s smile immediately faded, what does he want this time?

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” she said.

Bash nodded and left.

Anne sighed, why was Roy still here, they had stopped courting, and now she had Gilbert, who also was her soulmate. She needed nothing else in her life.

“I have to see what he wants.” She whispered.

“Do you though?” He asked her, something mysterious going on in his eyes.  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

She stood up and went downstairs to see the boy standing there awkwardly. Anne walked up to him. “What do you want?” She said harshly.

“I came to say sorry. The way I treated you was not okay.” He awkwardly joined his hands.

“Glad that you just noticed.” She wasn’t glad.

“Can we go back to how we used to be?” He asked her.

Anne immediately knew her answer, is she could choose between the richest guy in the world and Gilbert, it would always be him.

“No, I’m sorry, but we can be friends.” She saw how his face changed.

“Is this because of the boy in this house?” He asked dangerously.

She lied. “No, I just think I deserve more freedom and respect.”

“Fine, but can we at least go somewhere and talk more privately, or just go to some place for the last time together, just the two of us?”

She wanted to say no, but she still cared about him, not in love, but in a friendly way. She also didn’t want to leave Gilbert alone, but she was sure he would understand.

“Ok, let me just talk to Gilbert.”

“Fine.” And he left the house.

When she walked to his room, Gilbert immediately sat.

“What happened?” He said, he must have read her expression.

“Roy invited me to go somewhere with him, just one last time” She told him. “I’ll be back quickly.”

“Sure, just be careful, please.” He pledged her.

Anne wasn’t sure why, but she noticed that he looked like he was in a nightmare, one in which he couldn’t wake up. His face looked worried and helpless, like he was reviving memories from the past.

“Are you okay?” She asked worried.

He didn’t answer her question.

“Promise you’ll come back? Please promise me.”

“I promise.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, only to kiss her again, this time it felt desperate, like he couldn’t let go of her, like he wanted to protect her from harm and just stay by her side.

She smiled in the kiss and promised him again.

“It will be okay don’t worry.” She said while petting his hair.

She finally stood up and walked to the door, only to turn to him one last time.

“I’ll be back later.” She smiled, and Gilbert did too.

…

Anne and Roy arrived at the cliff that she always liked to go to. She used to come here when she was in the depths of despair and when she was feeling romantic. She would look at the ocean and imagine all the possibilities.

She ran to it, leaving a space between her and the edge of the cliff. She stood there and inhaled the smell of the salt on the sea as she smiled.

She smiled because she now knew that Gilbert loved her, that they were together, they could tell each other “I love you’’ as much as they wanted, because nothing would stop them for the next 3 days.

Roy cleared his throat and Anne turned to look at him. She noticed how he had nothing with him, she would have liked a picnic or something like that.

“What is it?” She asked him.

He looked at her, a harsh gaze upon his eyes. It scared her.

“Why did you choose him?”

Oh no…

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant  
.  
“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t play dumb with me, I know how smart you are.” He responded, almost sounding angry.

She stayed silent, the only thing they could hear was his sharp breath and the ocean coming back and forth.

He then looked at her pleading. “I’m sorry, ok?” He then started getting closer to the edge, and stared at the horizon.

Anne thought about running away and be in the arms of Gilbert, who would do none of this because of her even if he could. She wanted to be in his arms and never let go of him. To be with him and tell him how much she loved him.

“Anne, can you please come here?” Roy’s voice sounded dangerous, but she still went up to him.

She stood by his side, leaving a gap between them, which only showed where their relationship was at the moment.

She looked at him and spoke her mind and heart.

“Roy, I appreciate you, I really do. But getting angry at me will not solve anything between us.” She took his hand. “I want to be friends, friends whose past will not hunt them, who can still talk and trust each other even though what happened. Can we be friends? I will understand if you don’t want to.”

He looked at her sharply and she immediately knew her answer.

“You’re right, I don’t want to.” She saw a furious gaze resting upon his eyes she had never seen. Anne knew that Roy could sometimes be intense, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise, she couldn’t recognize him.

Then, the anger took care of his actions.

He moved behind her.

And pushed her.

Anne couldn’t even react, next thing she knew, she was falling.

Falling to her death.

It felt slow, like she was falling in slow-motion. Is this what happens when you died? Time doesn’t matter, and it lets you think about all that you did in life? Good or bad?

Fear hit her, she didn’t want to die, at least not yet. She wanted to spend time with Matthew, Marilla, Diana, Jerry, her friends. She wanted to at least say goodbye to all of them, to tell them how much she loved them, to giggle with them, and hug them, kiss them.

She wanted to live.

Her mind suddenly traveled to Gilbert. Did he knew she would die today? Was that why he was so anxious this morning?

She remembered her promise, the promise that she made to him, to come back. She felt tears fall off her eyes, evaporating in the air. She had to go with him. To spend his last minutes with him.

But Anne knew she couldn’t.

She hoped her thoughts reached him and consoled him.

See you on the other side. I love you.

She felt her back hit the water.

•••

-3

The news about Anne’s death destroyed everyone, someone had found her corpse in the ocean's edge.  
Roy had run for his life and no one could find him. He even then regretted his decision and hoped Anne would forgive him from the other side.

Diana cried and cried, no one could console except for her Aunt Josephine, who reminded her that Anne would have wanted her to be happy for the rest of her life.

The Cuthberts felt lonely in Green Gables, which was not the same without their little Anne, Matthew sometimes went to the train station and sat there, just to remember her. Marilla would sit in Anne’s bed and cry. The two brothers feeling lost without the red-headed girl.  
The one that was destroyed the most was Gilbert.

She had promised him, that she would be back, she would be fine. But here he was. Feeling lonely and just wanting to feel her. Just to see her one time, just to say goodbye to her, to tell her how much he loved her. To hold her and kiss her.

To be with her.

So she could be with him.

He then heard a sound, almost like a voice.

“Bash?” He asked, his voice harsh.

“Son…” he hard, it was hardly a whisper, but definitely stronger than before.

He felt how an internal peace came to him, one that he hadn’t felt since his father died. He even felt a bit of happiness.

He stood up, stumbling and shaking because of the fever, wanting to go to the voice that made him feel that way.

“Gilbert…” now it was a girl’s voice, and he instantly felt a connection to her.

He then felt tired, but still at peace. So he sat down in his room’s door, placing his head in his legs and joining the voices in an eternal sleep.

Some say they die alone, but that’s not true. Because there will be someone waiting for you on the other side. Maybe they have waited for a long time, or maybe not. But at the end we can always encounter someone who loves and appreciates us in there.

And Gilbert had found his father, mother, siblings, and Anne. He instantly went to Anne and hugged her, kissed her and cried in her arms, his three days without her had felt like hell. Anne did the same, while saying “I’m sorry.” Again and again and again.

Gilbert just smiled and answered her. “It doesn’t matter, what truly matters is that we are together, and nothing will stop us.”

They had joined the stars.

Stars who were never apart from each other, shining because of their love and happiness to be again with each other.

And they danced from dusk till dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I was inspired by one of the videos of ColeyDoesThings and decided to do this angsty crap.


End file.
